Angels and Innocents and Sinners Oh My!
by bekah2
Summary: Monica and Andrew and Tess have to help a group of kids find out the truth about there teachers death to clear the person acused of killing her.


You know the drill. I borowed Monica Tess Andrew and the dove, and  
made up everyone else. PG sounds about right for the rating. Feedback  
would be grately apprecated.  
ANGELS AND INNOCENTS AND SINNERS, OH MY!  
  
Jennifer caressed his face with her long piano fingers. "Oh darling  
what would I ever do without you?" Bob with a sad smile said, "But  
what if your parents find out?" "Drat them, drat them all!" Jennifer  
said pouting. "I'm 40 years old, I can do what I like. I'm going to  
change into something a bit more comftorble." She purred like a nauty  
kitten as she walked away.  
  
Ten minutes later Bob heard a crash, like a bowling ball thrown to the  
floor. He screamed "NOOOOOOO!" As he ran to the bathroom. He shreiked  
again when he saw her sprawled on the ground. "My God, why did this  
have to happen to me? Why is she dead?" Her head was cracked open and  
blood seeping over the porslain toilet bowl. Some of her teeth had  
been knocked out, and lied in the floor, and her brains. The red lace  
teddy she wore was like another skin. Her face and head were smashed  
up bad. "My God, she is so beautiful!" He cried kissing her hair.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Hannah." Said Felicity. "Hi, Felicity." Said Hannah. "Look  
there's Mark, Darrin, Tasha, Summer, Betsy, Grace, Katie, and Billi,"  
said Felicity. "Over here, Mark, Darrin, Tasha, Summer, Betsy, Grace,  
Katie, and Billi," Hannah said. "Hi" said Darrin. "Hi." Said Mark.  
"Hi." Said Tasha. "Hi." Said Summer. "Hi." Said Betsy. "Hi." Said  
Grace. "Hi." Said Katie. "Hi." Said Billi. "Hi." Said Hannah and  
Felicity.  
  
"Did you hear how they found Ms. Kassey dead?" Said Mark. "Wasn't she  
wearing a teddy?" Grace said. "Maybe she's not such a good girl as we  
thought."  
  
"Shut up, she's a fine lady." Darrin said, his freckles popping out.  
"Oh, shut up." Said Felicity. "No, you shut up." Said Darrin. "What do  
you know about her?" "What do you know about her, hot shot? Your just  
defending her because she was pretty." Said Felicity. "I am not." Said  
Darrin, "I will kick your teeth in!" "You damn fool!" said Felicity  
rolling her eyes around in her head. "Shut up, the both of you." Grace  
said.  
  
"I think it's romantic." Betsy said. "Oh yes." Said Hannah. "Brains on  
the Bathroom Floor--sounds like a beautiful love story." Mark gagged  
and vommitted on the ground at the though of his teacher's blood on  
the floor.  
  
  
  
"Tess, why are we here?" said Monica dazed. "I don't know angel baby."  
Said Tess. "I do." Says Andrew, popping out from nowhere. "A woman is  
dead. I had to take her to purgatory last night. Thank God she  
repented of her sin, so I didn't have to take her to the Emeny." "What  
had she done?" Monica's eyes were wide. "She was a fornacater." Andrew  
said. Monica blushed, she knew what that meant. "What do we do?" Said  
Monica. "Help those kids find out what happened. They took the man she  
was with to jail." Andrew said. Monica looked at the group of children  
arguing loudly and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
  
  
"I have to go home." Said Darrin "Me too." said Felicity. "Me too."  
Said Betsy and Grace. "Me too." Said Billi and Katie. "Me too." Said  
Summer and Tasha. "Me too." Said Mark and Hannah.  
  
Hannah skipped away down the dusty street. She thought about her  
teacher's blood on the floor and the janitor in prison and she laughed  
deep in her throat. "You are a cruel person." Said a voice behind her.  
"Have you no love for anyone?"  
  
Hannah spun around real quick. "Who are you?" She yelled. Monica  
smiled with gleaming teeth. "I am an angel sent by God to tell you  
that He is ashamed of the way you are acting. He is a loving God but  
He has had enough of your mean ways." Hannah's lip trembled and she  
started to weep. "I don't want to go to hell." Hannah sobbed. "What  
can I do?"  
  
"Get the janitor out of jail." Said Monica. "Even fornacaters deserve  
justice." "You mean he didn't bash her head on the toilet?" Hannah  
said. "Goodness no!" A giggle shot out of Monica's mouth. "She did it  
herself." "What!?" Screamed Hannah, wiping the sweat from the roof of  
her mouth with the back of her hand. "Not on purpose." Said Monica.  
"She was trying to make herself throw up the great big dinner she had  
eaten before it turned into fat."  
  
Hannah rinckled her nose. "She was bollimic?" Monica nodded her  
shining red head. "She tripped just as she rammed her finger down her  
throat." Monica said. "But what can I do?" Said Hannah. "I don't  
know." Said Monica. "You read mystery novels." "Well, maybe there's  
something." Said Hannah, a smile beginning to form on her face.  
  
  
  
Well, Hannah talked to her friend the nurse and sure enough they found  
marks on Jennifer's teeth, where stomache acid had eaten away the hard  
white stuff that coats the teeth. And the long feminin piano forfinger  
of her right hand had small ammounts of fresh vomit under the nails.  
  
Well, the janitor was let out of prison that day. He was releived but  
sad. He missed Jennifer's smile and laughter and cute butt already.  
"But I'll get over her someday. There are other fish in the sea."  
  
Betsy saw him leering at a girl across the hall and looked at him with  
discussed. "How could he be so cold." She said. "When that woman loved  
him." "I was just like him yesterday." Said Hannah. "Let me tell you  
about an angel who changed my life..."  
  
A dove flew over there heads and cooed wildly. 


End file.
